musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Exampl
Biography Before D-Day Andrew ( Exampl ) had been making and produing music years before he met AJG . But the truth is his name was not known until january of 2007 . Andrew Released over 10 cds before ever meeting AJG . His lyrics were usually explict , his style changed more than the presidents staff , and he never had good audio as far as quality goes . For awile , he nominated himself as the greatest rapper alive , while his peers considered him one of the worst . When working with Coldwind Records, they were working on getting his debut mix-tape No Introduction out to the public. However, the companies had shut down due to bankruptcy and Exampl mixtape went unreleased. That is until the start of the new school year at Rialto High where Exampl met AJG. AJG immediately added him upon the net label NGRC Productions AJG released the unreleased mix-tape on the 22nd of December. In early 2007 , AJG & EXAMPL released In Progress - tha mixtape which has been a semi-hit among the underground seen. Later in February, Exampl got toghther the group Rough Draft. After Rough Draft was released Exampl and the other members soon realized that it was not a mainstream hit. One of the main reasons is that the video for Rough Draft: Tha West-Sound had not been realeased. Soon afterwards Exampl began work on his mixtape More Fire Than Hell which became a big underground hit. Later he began thinking of a debut album. D-Day Andrew first started talking about making D-Day in the summer of 07 but he didnt get to work on it until october of 07 . Before that he did write one track for D-Day which he ( to this day ) refuses to say the name . D-Day was thought by alot of people to be a flop , this was ofcorse before it came out . Then he relesed the single " Get Um Up " and everyone's thinking changed . That song is still popular today . And it helped get people to want to hear D-Day . He had lost much of his respect by beefing with fellow rapper Black Ice . Even thought this beef was long gone , this was still a low blow to his carrer . Andrew thought about making a song on D-Day about his beef with Black Ice , but later threw the idea out . D-Day was released dec.7 , in order to show respect to the real D-Day ( the attack on pearl harbor ) . The cd was an online success , with the underground buzz of the single "Get Um Up". The cd has 18 songs just like " More Fire Than Hell " but it has better quality , lyrics , and an overall postive view on life . Andrew said he tried to keep the good and the bad equal , because he did not want one to overwelm the other . For What It's Worth Exampl got the idea in late January for his next cd. Although orginally titled " A Love Song " he eventually changed it to " For What It's Worth ". He started recording tracks in May 2008 and originally was planned to be 20 tracks long but was shorten due to complications within the label. The album spawned 2 buzz singles "Girlfriend" & "Can't Stop" but managed to reach mainstream success with the AJG featured track "Ski Iz Tha Limit" which managed to peak at #1 on the sub-genre charts making it Exampl's 1st #1 hit. The album was released on September 1st with generally positive reviews and was considered a successful release even due to the highly anticiapted AJG album a week prior to Exampl's release. Victory Exampl has confirmed his 3rd studio album is in progress and is set for a 2009 release, most likely sometime after AJG's Sophomore album. As of now, the only thing known is that the album will be more punchlines/metaphor focused and will be less political than his previous albums. Confirmed guestspots include AJG & Ka$h. The 1st single is speculated to be "Lyke Me" Feat. AJG Discography Albums Singles Featured Singles Videos Category: Artist